


Like Real People Do

by olliebabe (tennebee)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennebee/pseuds/olliebabe
Summary: Tobio wakes up next to Shouyou every morning, he still can’t get used to the sight
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> this is a commission for @miwaalisa! this fic is beta read by @appllelle. enjoy~

Waking up wrapped in Hinata Shouyou’s arms is a feeling that only Kageyama Tobio is allowed to relish in. He thinks he may just be the luckiest man in the world.

Mornings like this are so few and far in between that a part of him just wants to close his eyes again, to lay together and be content in his fiance’s silent, sleeping company. Why not? They both have nothing planned for today and therefore can spend the morning lazing about in bed. It sounds so appealing, the thought causing Tobio to sink further into Shouyou’s chest. And the other part of him?

Well the other part of him is met with Shouyou’s  _ extremely  _ kissable face when he turns over to shove his face into the warm embrace.

Those parted lips seem very inviting.

The way the light from their parted curtains shines onto his body makes Tobio feel like he’s engaged to more of a greek statue than an actual living, breathing human being. At some point in the middle of the night, he must have kicked the blankets off himself, something that Tobio always finds himself being blamed for, revealing his toned chest. 

Well, how was Tobio supposed to sleep  _ now?  _

Slowly he brings his arm to snake around Shouyou’s side, moving his body up the bed to be more level with his face. Their faces are nearly touching, his fiance’s hot breath hits his face; for a second he rethinks his decision to do something that may wake him. But those lips… now that he’s so close it would almost be  _ rude _ not to kiss him. 

Tobio reaches his free hand out to cup his cheek, bracing himself slightly when he stirs momentarily. Once Shouyou settles, he finally presses a soft kiss to his lips to wake him. The kiss doesn’t last very long, only a second or two, but when he pulls away he’s met with two brown eyes staring back at him. 

“Morning,” is all he can say, pink thoroughly dusting his cheeks.

Instead of a response, Shouyou pulls  _ him _ into a kiss this time. It’s sloppy, he’s obviously tired, but Tobio can feel the love seeping through the small action. This time around it takes longer to part, they both stay there until they’re breathless. A cold, small string of spit hits Tobio’s lip and he moves to wipe it before settling back into his chest just before he can be brought into a deeper kiss. 

“Aw, no more kissing?” Shouyou teases, nestling his chin into his hair. His tone is teasing but Tobio can never be truly sure. 

After a moment of thought, he replies. “Not until you brush your teeth, you have morning breath.” 

“I-” After a few moments of stammering through his words, it seems as if he’s finally succeeded in actually getting his fiance to stop talking, to let them enjoy this domestic bliss in  _ peace _ . While Shouyou made it his goal to find something to say about everything in  _ every _ moment, sometimes just being together was enough for Tobio. 

However, this victory does  _ not  _ last very long. 

“If I go and brush my teeth really quickly can we go back to kiss-mmph.” He’s cut off by a hand shoved over his mouth and a sharp glare. “Okay… okay, we can just cuddle if you want.”

“Good.”

“So long as you don’t fall asleep and steal my covers again.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”


End file.
